Stand
The Stand is a supernatural power in PvZ: The Starlands. Stands defend and empower their users in a variety of ways, and when revealed may be represented by figures hovering near to them. Stand Rules (PLEASE READ) *A Stand protects its user, like a guardian, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. *A person can only have one Stand. *A Stand is part of its user, and damage is usually reflected between the two. Usually, if a Stand's leg is cut off, its user will lose their leg as well.If the Stand is not exactly humanoid, they may reflect damage to their user's body relative to the area of the Stand that was damaged, or are an exception. *Stand may only be seen by Stand users. *Stands can only be hurt by other Stands. *A Stand's energy or power is inversely proportional to their operating range. The further a Stand is from its user, the weaker it becomes – Long-range Stands and/or Stands' long-range abilities are simpler in mechanism. *Stands are usually bound to their user's body. *When a Stand User dies, their Stand typically disappears with them. *When a Stand is defeated, their user is usually knocked unconscious, but can even go to the point of being killed sometimes. Stands are named after musical artists, bands, songs, and musical albums. Statistics A Stand's abilities are categorized by 6 statistics: Destructive power, speed, range, durability/staying, precision, and developmental potential/learning. Destructive Power Measures the Stand's strength and ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral environmental damage) in a given period of time. Not only limited to brute force, but also to its abilities combined. Speed Measures the Stand's agility and performance speed. Range Measures a compromise of the Stand's range of manifestation, range of ability influence, and spatial mobility. Durability Measures the Stand's endurance and level of susceptibility to damage and attacks. This category may also gauge the effectiveness of their power's ability of binding toward physical objects. Precision Measures the Stand's accuracy and range of influence/effect of their abilities to specified targets. Development Potential Measures the Stand's possible functions, utilization of its abilities and powers, and capacity to improve its overall capabilities. Each statistic is ranked from A to E; though rankings of None and Infinite are also possible. Rankings are defined as follows: :A': Excellent :'B: Good :C': Average (the same level as a normal person) :'D: Weak :E': Very Weak For range, rankings are defined as follows: :'A: Over a hundred meters :B': Several dozen meters :'C: Around ten meters :D': A couple of meters :'E: Two meters and less To elaborate on the Developmental Potential attribute, it decreases in rank as the user masters his or her Stand. For a Stand to gain an E-Ranking, it means that either their Stand user discovered all of their Stand's abilities, or the Stand came with very few abilities and thus cannot grow any more than it has. Trivia *Stands are based on Stands, from the anime/manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Powers